Deep Dark Fantasies
by HikariWrites
Summary: Jakov is found thorn between his love for Naomi and gachimuchi...


By:Hikari and Throwerino

Naomi's deep dark fantasies

Chapter 1

It was hot summer in Hamburg, Jakov just finished his rage at solo queue,because he fuckin sucks, he went out to filter his frustration on fresh air.  
'Hi' Naomi shouted,looking at Jakov and his shiny white hair.  
'Hello there' Jakov responded winking with his right eye and making awkard noises with his mouth.'Neighhhh' he said,'I love when you are beasty' Naomi responded and winked back.  
'Shall we go fishing' Jakov proposed.'That sounds like a great idea my dear dungeon master.' Naomi responded.

'Off we go then!' Jakov went back to house to pick up usual stuff,Jakovs proudly wore trumpW shirt, his gachi bikini and mp3 filled with all great GachiMuchi classics.

Chapter 2

'There we go master Bruce, we can go now' Naomi said. They went in Jakovs car... nvm they went on train... nvm no money... they went on foot.

After 30 mins of walking they stopped at nearby lake. They pulled out their fishing rods and started fishing. After 30 minutes of nothing Jakov realised that this lake is radioactive and only thing they can fish is ebola.

Chapter 3

After the fail, they moved to a real lake and repeated the process.  
Still not being able to catch any fish they caught sunburns and hypothermia but they were happy because they were together.  
Naomi gave Jakov that sexy look and he looked her back.  
At the next moment they started to take off eachother's clothes furiously and explore eachother's usually private body parts (like armpits and toes).

They both got to experience their wildest fetishes in this clinch.  
Jakov got bored after 5 minutes and just wanted that sweaty pussy (illegal in 134 countries,not in Germany thanks Angela).

Jakov turned around to grab his mp3 player, he pressed play and it was his favorite music! Pump it(right version).

Naomi asked him to dress up in his gachi bikini and he happily agreed.'Punish me dungeon master!' she screamed.

Jakov asked her:'Can you call me Billy?',Naomi responded with happy nodding as Billy Herrington was her favorite performance artist by far even beating van DarkHolme.

'Fullfill my deepest fantasies Billy my only love' she screamed and told Jakov if she can do anal on him.'No I don't anal' Jakov responded with rage.'Sorry dungeon master' Naomi told in fear.'Sorry for what?'Jakov continued,'Bob Ross told us not to be ashamed of our dicks and to paint happy little dicks.'

Chapter 4

At sunset after the fishing,exchanging fetishes and deep dark fantasies, they decided to just do some fucking drugs.  
Jakov grabbed his phone furiously and started typing the number of his favorite drug dealer.  
'40 pounds of weed,40 different flavors im not a drug dealer im a life savior!' dealer quickly said.  
Jakov was happy with response and quickly ordered 10 pounds of green shit.

Dealer came to the lake with the package and found Jakov there.  
'There you go master Billy' dealer by the name of Pierre said.

'You delivered this faster than Aubameyang my dear friend.' Jakov responded and gave Pierre all of his mom's money.

Naomi saw Pierre and shouted:'LEATHER MAN ITS YOU! MY LOVE'  
Jakov:'Fuck you leather man.' Pierre responded with:'Im taking that ass boy.'  
'NO YOU WON'T, why don't you get fucked instead leather man?'  
'Ass we can' Pierre responded.  
'Didn't you want Naomi?' Jakov asked.  
'It was your ass i wanted all along boy' Pierre responded.

'It turns me on' Jakov said going into sunset with Pierre leaving Naomi behind stuck in lake of questionable quality.

Chapter 5

'Lube it up boy' Pierre quickly said pulling his and Jakovs pants down and looking at his sweet virgin hole.

Jakov screamed as Pierres huge throabing dick started penetrating his ahole so fast and hard he couldn't keep his eyes open.

'It's so fuckin deep' Pierre nodded in started to enjoy being dominated by 6'7 black guy that probably spent his whole life in prison cell.  
'Pierre is love,Pierre is life' Jakov screamed in orgasm that was aproaching.

Pierre pulled out and put his dick near Jakov's mouth and said:'I'm fucking cumming,swallow my cum boy.'  
Jakov falls as another victim of Pierres huge dick.

He woke up after 4 days with 15 cm widened asshole and cum all over his white hair and he shouted:'NAOMI!'. Nobody responded. No friends. No girlfriend. No money. 

**Don't do drugs guys its bad.**

 **The end. gachiGASM**


End file.
